nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Truth Island
If you start developing here, I would like a plot of land near a cove, surrounded by rainforest. I would make it a real gem. 18px Perle 06:30, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :Would you like to create a town or so? 10:39, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Or so? Een beetje te letterlijk vertaald :P Alexandru 14:55, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :Ik vond dat or what wat grof klonk :) 17:30, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::In fact, I would like to buy the island from the government. I would make it into a sanctuary which would give a lot of possibilities for the citizens of Lovia and the visitors to learn all about nature in the archipelago. First of all, I would have to explore the island entirely, Williamstown or Williamsvillage (whatever) would be the base to start from. Lars 11:33, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::I'll propose this in the Congress. Soon, there will be a National Park Service, maybe this could be a part of it. 11:35, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Williamstown Ik heb gelezen van het dorpje Williamstown, komt dit dorp er nog of niet? Lokixx 15:50, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :I don't think so, it's more a... fantasy thing. 15:51, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Lars, the section of the "Rowikicity-mystery" doesn't really fit on this page, don't you think so? Can't I delete it? 17:56, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :Yes, but the first part (the old part of the mystery) can stay. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 06:06, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry for the late reaction, but after having read the information on the users, I dropped from my chair and only recovered this morning. BTW feel free to delete whatever you like, but I still do not know what I have to do with these changes on my talk page. Should I react to this or not, I'll have another look into it and maybe I'll do something with it. Hopefully I want do anything wrong (as usual) 06:38, 10 March 2008 (UTC) "The Truth shall set you free" - what does it mean? The short answer: Believing Jesus of Nazareth is who he said he is, and has done what he said he has done (John 8:31-37, the phrase in question is John 8:31b). Jesus was scolding the religious leaders for seeing and hearing him, and then deciding that he was not from God and was not speaking God's Word. They had no reason other than wanting to be in control of what was not theirs to control.SouthWriter 21:18, January 22, 2010 (UTC) I apologize, I took the question in the article (well over a year old!) to be open to an answer. However, I realize now that this was a rhetorical question. I suppose that what we need here is a revision of the article to state that investigators continue to search all leads. Then we could insert some of those leads -- including the answer I gave in the edit.SouthWriter 16:45, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :That seems a good idea to me. I see your english is much better then mine, so go ahead. Keep the suspense is in the air... --Lars Washington 16:53, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Joint rule This is the future plan for Truth Island. Given the local want for autonomy, Truth Island will be organized into a condominium. The administrative departments of the island will be divided into two, with some being organized under a Lovian manner and another organized under a Brunanter manner.. *The King of Lovia and Queen of Brunant will be joint heads of state *Lovian law will be adapted for usage in Truth Island *Local natural preserves, parks and forests will be managed by the Lovian NPS *The postal system will operate in the same style as the Brunanter one and will use the four-digit postal code *The existing local police will be organized much like the Brunanter National Police *Defense will be handled by both the Lovian and Brunanter governments, and each will send a representative of the military to be stationed on the island *Truth Islanders will carry specialized Brunanter Truth Island passports but be allowed to seek assistance at both Lovian and Brunanter consulates and embassies *The Lovian education system will be in use throughout the island *Truth Island sports organizations will compete in Lovian tournaments or competitions Actual administration will mostly fall under under the elected Truth Island General Council HORTON11: • 17:56, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :Excellent plan from a technical point of view. From a historical and personal point of view, however, it is still my firm belief that Lovia would not and should not give up this easily, and neither should the Brunant-backed succesionists. A rise in tensions will surely be felt as both nations plot their next move. Let's have a bit of a struggle over this first... a bit of a cold war-ish scenario, a hint of Suez with a Falkland flavour. Neither wants to appear weak or indecisive at this point do we? King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 18:00, April 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes, but from a Truth Island perspective, they would want a quick solution that allows them autonomy and diffused the tension and Brunant is unlikely to go to war, period, and does not wish to continue hostilities with Lovia being close nations, instead favoring a quick diplomatic resolution. HORTON11: • 18:02, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :::What if a third party got involved. Or, rather, a fourth? Someone from Lovia, a group of people with great financial and military power, perhaps? That sure would shake things up wouldn't it? The King however would have nothing to do with it. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 18:05, April 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::If the Donais want to invest they could go ahead. Due to lack of major resources, we could have the island become an offshore gambling/financial center. Perhaps a case could be brought against them later on due to momopolizing, illegal practices or something. HORTON11: • 18:08, April 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::They could build a Castle shaped casino and join the council through acts of bribery. Keeping things... interesting. Their specific envoy will be Dalia Donia as Bernd and Ygo are too important to be missed in their respective positions and locations. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 18:13, April 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::This is aninteresting idea, I like it! The plan is very good, but what about the economy? is the vote in Forum:The Pub still valid or not anymore. I can make a character to be a businessman, and I would like to be in the elections of Truth Island. Traspes (talk) 22:23, April 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Thanks and great! Feel free to make businesses and run in the elections once they're set up. I'm not sure if the poll in te pub will stand now that the island is being reorganized.It'd be interesting to have a separate currency for Truth Island. Even if not for regular circulation, we could create commemorative coins (as in Niue and elsewhere) to sell to collectors and generate revenue. And I'm posting a design here for a potential banknote design. HORTON11: • 13:31, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :::::: Here is the passport I have designed. Truth Islanders would have a specialized Brunanter citizenship and passport (non-EU atm) and under this plan they will also keep/have Lovian citizenship, so they could seek assistance at both Lovian and Brunanter diplomatic offices. HORTON11: • 15:29, April 24, 2014 (UTC) OK The whole Truth Island thing was meant simply to create renewed activity, and Brunanter involvement in the island was meant to be short-term activty-booster. But, some have highly over-reacted to the situation and this is even more likely to destroy Lovia's a nation. Therefore I suggest we completely revert all Brunanter involvement in this and simply work towards local autonomy as a territory via congressional vote. HORTON11: • :Brunant's involvement caused tension, and tension caused activity. The steps have been taken, history took note. It is too late now to turn back the clock. Brunant can choose to back down and allow for a Lovian victory. But troops will be sent in and these islands will be taken back and united under Lovian rule. You can't chicken out now, it's too late for that. You overplayed your hand and miscalculated the reactions. If you cannot stand the heat you can always go out of the kitchen. But when you already get burned and the kitchen door's closed, you gotta stay right there and deal with the situation on the ground. These are the facts. :Lovia shall never surrender. All hail the glorious nation, loveliest on god's green earth! King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 14:04, April 25, 2014 (UTC) ::But seriously, threatening to destroy the government over this is not the right course. The simplest solution would just be to undo all this. Activity is back to normal levels, which is what was intended by this. We can just simply undo it all and focus on the more pressing Clymene issue. HORTON11: • 14:28, April 25, 2014 (UTC) :::Pretty sure activity will drop rather quickly if we revert all this though :P --OuWTB 14:51, April 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::Not at all. We have the Clymene marxist issue, plus there was talk of a independent Russian Hovocevensk as well as a Baronetcy and Heretowland in Oceana. That's plenty more activity to keep us going. HORTON11: • 15:04, April 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::You already made all this happen and none of this will be reverted, Horton. You gotta roll with the punches sometimes. If you want things to settle down, have Brunant's government issue an official apology, and retreat themselves from the conflict. Lovian troops will then chase out whatever rebel forces remain. We'll write an investigation took place and it showed the referendum was rigged. Seperatists from Truth Island end up in jail and we allow things to go back to normal. This will all play out over the course of several days, allowing several more days of increased activity. After this is dealt with, we move over to the Clymene issue. TimeMaster said he wanted to be present for that so we will wait a bit with escalating Clymene too much. In the meantime, we de-escalate Truth Island. But we revert nothing. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 15:10, April 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Simply reverting the Truth Island issue would honesty be the best solution. Responses to it have gotten way out of hand and it would be better to just undo it all. For the meantime I would suggest focusing on Clymene and other potential rebellions which should be our main concern. HORTON11: • 15:19, April 25, 2014 (UTC) :Everything I said in my capacity as King in the Pub and on various talk pages is, in light of my position, canon. Whatever has happened and is happening as we speak, happened. Instead of reverting it we will de-escalate things. For this I will need the following to happen: *Brunant has to retreat itself from the conflict *Brunant has to apologize for it's role in our national affairs and it's meddling *The culprits responsible for the false referendum and seccession have to be brought before a court of law *The status quo on Truth Island will return to the way it was :These are the words of your King. And if you wish to save the government's ass it's best if we do it this way. Or else... King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 15:23, April 25, 2014 (UTC) ::I still truly believe that reverting is the best solution. Things have gone too far, beyond realism and threaten to tear apart Lovia. Though if you truly want to keep things as they are: *Brunant can leave *an apology can be issued *We can bring those responsible to court *TI should not be returned to the status quo under Clymene until the state's "government" is dealt with, and I would like to see it become some sort of an autonomous territory under Lovia. Furthermore we should ensure that Kunarian does noe illegally evict the government from Sylvania and that he does not take armed extralegal action. HORTON11: • 15:34, April 25, 2014 (UTC) :These sound reasonable. I am writing a King's speech in the Pub as we speak. We will see to it order is restored. There will be no reversions, we shall simply focus on damage control, punishing those responsible and restore the strong and historical ties between our two friendly nations. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 15:38, April 25, 2014 (UTC) ::This all sounds good... And I agree that Kunariam does not evict the government from Sylvania and arrest the government as he has been threatening to do. He is threatening to divide the country even more by doing this Frijoles333 TALK 15:50, April 25, 2014 (UTC) :::Hence are desire for de-escalation, Frijoles. I wrote a speech about it in Pub that I would like the both of you to endorse. As for Kunarian? We will see how things play out. In 2011 the Civil War saved Lovia from an early death by inactivity. The more we get destabilized now, the bigger the chances of Lovia arising once more like a phoenix from it's own ashes. So I say let us keep an open mind, stand our ground and see where all this takes us. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 15:54, April 25, 2014 (UTC) :::So you'd support Kunarian destabilizing Lovia but not Clymene or others? We should not practice or preach double standards, if we are to maintain the unity and integrity of Lovia we cannot allow any threat to it's peaceful existence. HORTON11: • 15:57, April 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::Endorse and support my proposal whole-heartedly and Kunarian will not pose any threat whatsoever. Your weakness and indecisiveness in this situation is the cause for his dismay. Follow my lead in this and respond in a strong and patriotic way, and you will take the thorn right out of the flesh. Then we focus on Clymene first and foremost. It is our biggest threat. But foreign intervention would have been even more disastrous hence the urgency of this solution coming quick. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 16:00, April 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::There was no chance of any foreign intervention, apart from a single Royal Guardsman. Brunant would never have risked any conflict with it's closest friend and ally. HORTON11: • 16:07, April 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Life's too precious a thing to ever gamble with. The same thing goes to freedom. Brothers have been known to stab one another. Cain and Abel comes to mind. We cannot take such risks. Lovia's interests first and foremost are what drives us. The only flag waving on TI will be that of Lovia. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 16:10, April 25, 2014 (UTC) History Currently the history is shallow and poorly linked up and based solely around your idea of separation, if it doesn't become more serious and a part of Lovia rather than its own separatist monologue then I would feel I'd have to go against autonomy for Truth Island. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 15:45, October 26, 2014 (UTC) I'll provide you with a timeline of historical events that would have affected TI. Please use it to create a full and diverse history based around Truth Island not around separation. When I get back later I'll put the list here. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 15:46, October 26, 2014 (UTC) The history is shallow cause it hasn't really been worked out well. And no I'm not working it around separation (which I am opposed to); if you choose to see a history based around separation that's entirely you. Of course it needs some sprucing up but I plan to work it on several "stages" of development. HORTON11: • 15:49, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Events that might have affected why the colonists set up a permanent settlement on TI: *1930s - Depression that caused interstate migration for work, Solidification of the Lovian identity *1936 - Height of the secession crisis, Creation of the Royal Legislative Council *1937 - Repeal of alcohol prohibition in Lovia *1938 - Murder of the King and ascension of the unpopular Queen Lucy *1939 - Lucy begins to win popularity, WW2 in Europe *1940s - Many Lovian men join the American Armed Forces to fight Japan, Increasing federalisation reduction of state power *1942 - Appointment of Gilbert T. Brand as the first Prime Minister Lovia wide events that would have affected TI: *1950s - Depression and population stagnation after 1955 *1953 - Queen Lucy (now incredibly popular) is succeeded by King Lucas I *1956 - Lovian famine results in heavy poverty and internal migration, worsens depression and created chaos and loss of government authority (Failed State situation), Deposition of King Lucas I who was seen as weak and appointment of King Arthur III *1957 - Good harvest ends famine but food shortages still happening *1958 - King asserts authority over the weakened States of Lovia, heavily involved in daily governance *1960s - Lovian government becomes incredibly authoritarian, Late 60s boom turns lovian economy from agricultural based artisan goods economy into a modern economy with strong secondary and tertiary industry *1961 - Food supply stabilises *1962 - Bairn Sawyer, a well known keynesian and socialist gains influence in the RLC, begins enacting policies that penalise the agricultural and other food harvesting industries while subsidising secondary and tertiary industry in the hopes of ending the Lovian reliance on food production for its economy, investment by the government in technology industries occurs, economy starts growing massively again as a result of the policies *1965 - Middle class large again, economy thriving, middle class people can own cars *1969 - Many of Sawyer's policies are reversed under opposition from Governors and the King due to the large public debt and deficit, ends the Lovian boom but economy still growing stably *1970s - Economic Depression *1971 - Economy stalls *1972 - Inflation makes the cost of living rise dramatically and puts the economy into a downturn, Sawyer blamed and kicked from the RLC *1973 - Oil crisis occurs sending Lovia into a downwards spiral and making cars too expensive to use for any but the richest, depression hits agricultural and manufacturing state economies hard, unemployment rises dramatically, extremist groups rise in influence *1980s - Liberalisation of the economy, deficit and debt reduced, increased private debt, increased trade with foreign nations, stabilisation of the economy, increase in inequality, cars start being used again by all, late 80s economic boom *1981 - Liberals in the RLC lead by Rita D. Frances takes control of policy in Lovia, unemployment and social tension increases as a result but economy stabilises *1984 - Opposition reaches height, riots break out in towns and cities across Lovia, homes of liberals and corporate property damaged, police end riots *1986 - Liberal faction begins to weaken *1990s - Full recovery of the economy Clymeni wide events that would have affected TI: *1930s - North Lovian Union (economic union) brings the Clymeni and Seven tax systems in line and eliminated interstate tariffs, migration between the two increases as well as trade and economic co-operation *1940s - People leave to fight in the american army, relatives from Europe arrive to seek safety *1956 - Failed state status leads to local leaders taking charge to protect communities and organised crime rising dramatically, particularly felt in populated areas *1960s - Agriculture and other food production industries experience hard times and many are squeezed out of existence Please use this information. Also I'll give comments on things that need to be improved tomorrow. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 00:08, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Comments on history Rum runners This stuff is great! I love the idea of this! Have you thought about having one of the hideouts be where Adoha or Clinton now stands? And having the rum/mexican alcohol runners legitimise the business after? The first point would give a really neat back story as to why the settlements are where they are and the second one would give a really cool business that could be created (alcohol importers?) and be a new aspect for Truth Island. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 14:53, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Clinton possibly, but most of it is supposed to be abandoned and a tourist attraction of sorts. Having alcohol as part of the economy might be good; an importing center to Lovia might be good and I might work on a distillery/brewery, though that would be mostly a legacy industry and not a competitor to InBev or big alcohol. HORTON11: • 14:59, October 27, 2014 (UTC) :There would surely be multiple hideouts in case non-corrupt police, cartels or rivals decided to try and get rid of their stockpiles. And so that they could vary their movements so that it wasn't obvious where they kept the alcohol. :It doesn't have to be a legacy industry and don't worry about InBev. It can be a still thriving industry that is the biggest brewer across Clymene and a Lovia-wide competitor. You don't have to be the size of InBev to be a profitable competitive business. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 15:27, October 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes, but we also have to consider the island would not be the best place for large-scale manufacturing. The economy here is quite advanced and has skipped manufacturing to go straight to the service industry. But, the idea of having some sort of a craft beer, not legacy but not large-scale would be nice. HORTON11: • 15:35, October 27, 2014 (UTC) :::It doesn't have to be the industrial scale that multi-nats do. I mean a ten man automated brewery is large enough to produce enough rum for half of Lovia most likely. A family brewery would be able to provide enough product to satify the demand in Clymene and considering this one would be the oldest it would easily be the first choice by many. :::I think you'd have a lot of fun with making a high-tech craft beer company that makes a range of alcoholic drinks for Clymene and Lovia. Also I understand about the manufacturing/service industry thing but as you've said small and medium manufacturing like craft brewing is what I'm talking about. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 15:47, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Summer homes Some bits I think need more stuff: #"By the 1950s a number of people built summer homes, to enjoy the island's unspoilt natural beauty and pristine beaches." #*Who built the homes? There's an opportunity to create a bit of story here, was it an entrepreneurial individual who wanted to make money off of rich Lovians, did someone discover the huts of the rum runners and start a business or did wealthy Clymeni build the summer homes there? #"Soon, a number of well-known Lovians, Europeans and other foreigners began vacationing here, many of them celebrities, and formed a small resort community named Truth Village." #*This should probably read as: "Truth Island had become a popular place for rich Lovians and tourists to vacation by the mid 1950s. Towards the end of the 1950s many famous Lovians were known to travel to the island for holidays (possibly add in, including the Queen)." Additionally it'd be interesting to see how the famines and results of that affect Truth Island. #"Truth Village was renamed Symore Village in 1968 after first mayor W. J. Symore." #*How did the position of Mayor come about? Did the first mayor do anything noteworthy? #"During this period fishing featured primarily in the local economy and while forestry was again looked at to generate revenues, but the 1970s prominent citizens were more in favor of protecting most of the forests in the island." #*Did the fishing help them avoid the negative affects of the famine? But then how did they stop themselves being swarmed by migrants looking for food/work? #"By then farming had begun in the south of the island" #*When did this begin exactly? what was being farmed? did any of the events in the timeline affect or cause this? #"By the 1980s this village had grown in size and gave rise to the idea of creating a tourism center in the island and local control over its running, though lack of major funds pervented much work." #*I think this just needs a bit better wording, I'll lend a hand once you've done more fleshing out. #"In order to generate more tourism to the area, Adoha was planned in the 2000s as a resort community, with a number of hotels and venues." #*This sounds artificial. Was Adoha planned by the government? or by a corporation (group of corporations?)? Did the construction boost the population/economy temporarily? How did they get resources to the location and where did the workers come from? #"The COAST Fund was set up and was a principal stakeholder in the project." #*COAST? what is? and why would they be a stakeholder? I know this process is bit by bit but this is just a few pointers to help out. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 15:53, October 27, 2014 (UTC) All in good time. As for Adoha, it is a planned community set up by the COAST Fund in the 2000s. HORTON11: • 15:59, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Fix As we agreed to remove the Truth Island crisis, this page is outdated and needs fixing. Neil Hardy 09:07, June 7, 2015 (UTC)